The Modifyers (2017 film)
The Modifyers is a 2017 American hand-drawn animated action-adventure buddy comedy film produced by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Feature Animation. It was released on June 9, 2017. The movie is based on the animated short film of same name. Unlike the short, famous voice actors voice the characters. Plot Summary Full plot The Modifyers (2017 film)/Transcript In the early morning, Agent Xero (Janie Haddad Tompkins) is sleeping with Mole (Richard Kind) in her bed. He jumps off his sidekick's arms and looking at the alarm clock. Mole is trying to wake Xero up, but she's still sleeping. He's using a trumpet to wake up the heroine. Xero is yawning and stretching her arms, after Mole helping her. She is getting ready for a new day, while jumping off her bed. Mole thinks Xero is doing well at her sleep and dreaming about secret agents. He wants her to get dress and get something to eat. Afterwards, Xero is putting her clothes on from the closet and Mole thinks she's looking good. The duo are walking to their boss, Katz (Ty Burrell), who is working in his room. So, he wants Xero and Mole to buy breakfast from the restaurant. Cast *Janie Haddad Tompkins as Agent Xero / Lacey Shadows *Richard Kind as Mole *Ty Burrell as Katz *Seth Rogen as Baron Vain *Josh Gad as Rat *Tom Kenny as Mr. Owl *Rob Paulsen as Dr. Liam / News Reporter Kangaroo *Carlos Alazraqui as Business Fox / Taxi Driver *Bobby Moynihan as Chief Little Man *Jim Cummings as Officer Lion Production Development Pre-Production Writing Voices The voice director Kris Zimmerman Salter gave Janie Haddad Tompkins the role of Agent Xero replacing Mae Whitman, and gave Richard Kind the role of Mole replacing Jeff Bennett. Animation The animation of The Modifyers ''is animated at Nickelodeon Animation Studio and outsourced to Rough Draft Studios (for overseas production). Also, the film is used by two hand-drawn animation programs, Pencil 2D and Toon Boom Animation. Trailers The first teaser trailer of the film was released on late 2015, during the announcement. This teaser trailer appears on the Blu-ray re-release of ''Mr. Bug Goes to Town, the theatrical releases of Finding Dory, Super Smash Bros.: The Animated Movie, The Secret Life of Pets ''and ''LarryBoy Down Under: A VeggieTales Movie. The second teaser trailer of the film was released on June 8, 2016. This teaser trailer appears on the theatrical releases of Ice Age 5: Collision Course, Storks, Trolls, Moana, Sing and The Magical Forest. Music Score The music of The Modifyers is composed by Michael Giacchino. Songs The film contains an original song Get Modified performed by Owl City. Soundtrack The soundtrack of The Modifyers is released on Feburary 16, 2017, which is before the film is premiere on. Track Listing #"Get Modified" Performed by Owl City - 3:35 #"Introduction" - 1:03 #"Meet Agent Xero and Mole" - 3:05 # Release Marketing Home media The Modifyers was released on Digital HD on September 19, 2017, while VHS, DVD and Blu-ray on November 7, 2017. Gallery Posters The Modifyers Movie Poster.png|Official Promotional Poster Official Artwork Screenshots Trivia *Some characters in the movie get reused in the semi-revival show. * The film shares the animation style from the original short film, but with additional animation style from The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie. *There are the voice talents featured in the film: ** Agent Xero and Lacey Shadows' voices are based on Margaret from Cartoon Network's Regular Show. **Mole's voice is based on Tom Cat from Warner Bros.' Tom and Jerry: The Movie. **Katz's voice is based on Mr. Peabody from DreamWorks Animation's Mr. Peabody and Sherman. **Baron Vain's voice is based on Master Mantis from DreamWorks Animation's Kung Fu Panda, but it's deeper. **Rat's voice is based on Chuck from Columbia Pictures' The Angry Birds Movie and LeFou from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. *There are logo variations at the beginning of the film: **Paramount Pictures - TBD. **Nickelodeon Movies - TBD. Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Feature Animation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:American animated films Category:Movies Category:Traditional animated Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:PG-Rated films Category:Rated PG Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:The Modifyers Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:PG Rated Films